


Prompt #15

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #15June 27, 2020Genre: Mystery / RomancePrompt: "Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist," he pleaded.After that, there was no going back.Source: promptuariam.wordpress.com / Pinterest
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #15

"I have to talk to you." Rory whispered.

I thought he was finally going to ask me to dance but he pulled me away from the dance floor. I danced all night but not with Rory. For some reason, he disliked dancing which made him a huge bore in my eyes. I was having such a great time anyway. The band was so good and playing all the popular ragtime songs. Party-goers stomped their feet to the Charleston and we all drank champagne through the night, enjoying my family's generosity for hosting such a lavish party. They paid the Sheriff to turn a blind eye on the alcohol.

I adjusted my headband adorned with sequins and white feathers and protested as he lead me away from the laughter and merriment to go outside into the cold night air. I hoped he wasn't going to propose again. He had already proposed twice this month alone. 

Outside, he ushered me to stand next to him on the balcony. He wore a grave expression on his face. 

"Miriam, I love you."

"I know you do." I shivered from the chill. I rubbed my arms to warm them. My beaded dress was short and sleeveless and the cold bit into my skin. 

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

"You might find another girl that you like a thousand times better than me," I blurted. "I bet in ten years, you'll thank me." 

"I'm devoted only to you." 

"Awww, applesauce!" I waved my hand at him dismissively. He could be downright silly sometimes. "Let's go back in and have some fun." 

"I'll dance with you. I don't think we've ever danced before."

"I don't want to dance with you now," I snipped at him. I rubbed my temple. I blamed him for the headache threatening to ruin my night. 

"Dance with me and pretend the world doesn't exist," he pleaded. He stretched out his hand.

The band inside was now playing Ben Selvin's Just a Little Love Song -- one of my favorite tunes. I liked my world and I certainly didn't want to pretend that it didn't exist. And I wanted to go back inside instead of standing freezing out here with him.

"What does it feel like Miriam?"

"Excuse me?"

"To be loved so much." 

With his hand still out, he waited patiently for me. He stood as if he were a statue, one hand behind his back and the other hand outstretched in the straight posture of the soldier he had once been.

As if my mind and body were no longer connected, I saw my arm slink into the night air like a snake and give him my hand. I saw his mouth twitch in the corner as if pleased.

He drew me to him. I was surprised he felt so solid and strong. He swayed me with an impressive grace and I looked up into his dark eyes which seemed luminous in the moonlight. How had I not noticed his handsomeness before? I felt a warmth from him. 

He dipped me so all I could see was the night sky above. I saw the moon and stars above until his face eclipsed them and lowered for a kiss. I sensed after that, there would be no going back. About to reach for him and welcome the kiss, I seized and gasped. I felt a stinging sharpness in my back. At first the pain was delicate slice of a razor edge but deeper and raw. 

Screaming in horror, I saw a knife, gleaming under starlight, plunging toward my chest.


End file.
